


Between Dream and Reality

by JoClbs



Series: One Shot Supercorp English [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/F, Lex is a good brother (almost), Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, a good day in lena's life, i am sorry and you will see why, outdoors activity, trigger warning: someone is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: A beautiful day in the Luthor-Danvers family, Lena and Kara spend a day together until...OROnce there, the two women were at the entrance of a large forest. Lena was watching her surroundings, trees everywhere, and the calm ....the calm made her feel peaceful. A little further there was a building she couldn't identify. She turned to Kara."You know that hiking and jogging are the same right? It's exhausting and I refuse to do it with you ... unless you carry me the whole way, then maybe I would accept .. " Lena said with a little face. Kara approached Lena, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't worry it's not hiking, but I would say, I might need to carry you at some point. " Kara explained, giving her a wink.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One Shot Supercorp English [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Between Dream and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first fic in english :) an it's not my first language so be lenient please! I have a nice beta that read and correted most of it but it could still be mistakes.

The sun was gently hitting Lena's still sleeping face. Sun rays  reflected in her jet-black hair that was scattered around her face. She  woke up slowly from her sleep, relaxed, not being awakened by the sound of  her alarm. If she was lucky enough not to be woken up by her clock that morning,  it is because she had allowed herself one day off at work. Before opening her eyes she breathed, enjoying the familiar smell of the bed, a mixture of walnuts, coconut and vanilla. 

She had one arm wrapped around the belly of her wife, who was still asleep with her back to her. She opened her eyes and moved closer, trying not to wake the  blonde in front of her. She stood like this for 5 minutes before the woman in front of her  woke up, turning to face Lena. When Lena's green eyes were drawn to the beautiful blue eyes in front of her, she smiled and reached out to push a blonde lock behind her wife's ear.

" Hey you." Lena whispered and smiled . Kara smiled back at her, unable  to resist the breathtaking smile of the brunette.

"Hi!" replied the blonde "What time is it?" she said, frowning slightly.

Lena turned to look at the clock on the dresser behind her, it read 8:15.

She turned around, and placed a small kiss on her partner's lips.

"Only 8:15, we can stay here a little longer if you want, but they will be coming soon " Lena explained, stifling a laugh.

Kara placed her hand on the brunette's back and moved closer to squeeze her in a hug and whispered in her ear. 

"Let them come, it's been a long time since they could wake you up, they'll be happy to see you. ”She placed her lips on the brunette's cheek. Lena placed both hands on Kara's cheeks, looking intensely in her eyes. " I love you you know." she said with her eyes full of love. "I love you even more "Kara replied.

The two women moved closer until their lips touched, the kiss was gentle, and caring. Moments later it became more intense, more heated. Lena started to browse Kara's body with her right hand while the left was still placed on her cheek. When the two women felt the tension in the room rise more and more, they were interrupted by the door opening. 

They stopped the kiss and turned to see who was coming into the room, even though they knew exactly who it would be. 

They straightened up slightly in a seated position, as two children jumped onto the bed and moved towards them. The first little girl walked straight to Kara while the other joined Lena. The two women hugged the two little girls tightly, then placed them between them. All four wore big smiles. The two girls were almost identical, two twins. Only their eyes were different.

One of them had Lena's eyes and the other had Kara's. Both had light brown hair and very white skin.

"Mom, you are here!" the little green-eyed girl almost shouted at Lena as she jumped onto the bed.

Lena laughed as Kara tried to slow the little girl down.

"Yes, Lori, I'm staying here today!" Lena replied, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Lori, Lara, how about breakfast made by mom? ” Kara asked, looking excited. 

The two girls jumped even more onto the bed and shouted: "Yes! Yes!". The two mothers looked at their daughters with love, a constant smile on their lips.

"Okay, go to the kitchen, we'll be there in 2 minutes okay?" Lena said before the

girls got out of bed to leave the two mothers alone for 2 minutes.

Lena rolled over in the bed which seemed empty now in the absence of the two little ones. She quickly kissed Kara before getting up. Kara did the same. They had

said 2 minutes to their daughters, but they knew very well that they had at least 10

minutes, between showering and dressing, especially for Lena. Lena walked to the bathroom dressed in a simple white shirt a size too large and her underwear. Kara headed to the walk in closet before going to the bathroom. Lena went straight to the

shower realizing how nice it would be to be able to take a shower without being

in a hurry, and just enjoy every minute.

"I should have more mornings like this. " she thought. She saw Kara walk into the bathroom, her hands full of clean clothes. She then undressed and joined Lena in the shower. The shower was big enough that the two women were both under the shower spray. Both had their eyes closed, Kara had hugged Lena, and the brunette had her head resting on the blonde's chest.

"Do you regret taking your day off?" Kara asked without moving an inch, enjoying the moment. Lena laughed lightly. 

"Never. I love waking up with the girls and you. It must have been months since the last time we had time to take a shower together and just enjoy the moment." Lena replied, placing a kiss on Kara's shoulder. Their shower was calm and relaxing. Neither of them wanted to get out of their little bubble.

After 10 minutes, the two women walked out of shower, wrapped in towels. Kara took her clothes, and handed some to Lena who looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

She was not used to someone choosing her clothing. "I know you, if I let you choose, you would wear one of your dresses or skirts. So I picked your outfit for today, more relaxed." Kara smiled at her. Lena rolled her eyes, knowing full well that it was better not to go into such an argument which Kara would clearly win. They dressed, Kara, as usual,

a light dress. And Lena, not at all usual, jeans and a plain T-shirt, and no heels!

"Well, heels are really cool to go without" she said to herself.

They joined the girls who were in the living room watching a cartoon.

Kara grabbed the two girls, placing each of them on her hips. It was a big advantage to have super strength when you needed to carry, not one, but two 7-year-old girls. They all went to the kitchen, and Lena started to make breakfast while Kara and the girls set the table. There was no question as to why Lena always took care of the food. The answer was simple, the food Kara cooked was inedible, and having their daughters sick due to food poisoning - although they probably cannot get sick- was unthinkable. 

The family ate quietly on a Saturday morning. Lori and Lara were talking to each other, while Kara and Lena were doing the same. "... Tuesday? Already?" Kara huffed lightly. Lena looked at her with a sad look. "Darling, you know that I have no choice, if I could, I would stay with you and the girls rather than having to go again to the other side of the country for business. "Lena apologized." ummm ... I know .. I might drop by to say hi to you, I will ask Alex to babysit the girls, it's been a while since she last time she had them." Kara finished.

They continued talking about work, Lena explained to Kara the importance of her new project and Kara told her about the work she had to do as a reporter, which, since the two women started dating, wasn't the same. But in a way it was fine with Kara, she had more time to take care of the city. 

They were discussing the plan for the day since it was the weekend, so the girls did not have to go to school. Kara did not work anymore on Saturdays so that she could be with the girls and Lena that worked on Saturdays, but not this one. 

"So I got everything ready, but you have two options." Kara said with a little smirk. Lena raised her eyebrows as she waited for Kara to continue. 

"So we either pass the day with the family, I have lots of activities organized of course ... Or we spend it together, and the girls spend the day with their uncle and cousins?" Lena hesitated, she really wanted to enjoy a day with her family, she missed the girls, she saw them every day but usually did not have time to spend a day or even half a day with them. But she really wanted to spend time with her wife, they were both so overwhelmed between L-Corp and Supergirl, that they had not had a moment alone for 3 months, and she missed Kara very much.

"Well it would be good for the girls to see Uncle Lex and their cousins, "she thought. Lena stood up to get behind Kara and circled her arms around her. She brought her lips to Kara’s, making her shudder, and whispered: "Option number 2 is more than tempting Mrs Luthor. ” Kara smiled and turned to kiss her wife.

  
  


Kara hadn't revealed a single clue about the day's schedule, Lex had just left with the girls so that the two women could fully enjoy their day. While Kara was changing into something more comfortable, Lena was trying to get information. 

"Come on sweetheart! Give me a hint!" Lena exclaimed from the other end of the bedroom. Kara laughed, amused at making the CEO impatient. "Nothing but the fact that I changed my outfit gives you a clue. And by the way, put on leggings rather than jeans, you will be more comfortable " the blonde suggested. Lena suddenly turned to observe Kara who was dressed as if she was ready to for a jog.

"Kara ... if you think I'm going to come running with you, you can keep dreamimg, I have told you a thousand times before that I would NEVER jog with you or even with the girls. It's like you want me dead! " said Lena, half laughing. Kara burst out laughing. 

"No, it's not jogging at all, it's something fun, you will see. We should be there around 11:15 am. Car or flying? "Asked the blonde. Lena folded her arms in front of her, and frowned to pretend she was offended. 

" CAR!" Lena said, turning to put on black leggings. Kara was finishing taking some things while Lena took some snacks, nothing worse than a car ride with a hungry Kryptonian!

After a long debate about who would drive the car, Lena gave in to her greatest misfortune, though she already didn't like flying so being in a car when Kara was driving was almost like suicide. Kara had made a good point, she was the only one who knew where they were going. Once in the garage, they still had to choose the car.

"Do we need a 4x4 where we are going?" asked Lena, opening the key drawer. Kara moved closer to her, 

"no, let's take something more ... unusual! "Kara called out, taking a key so quickly that Lena hadn't had the time to see which one. When Kara clicked the key to unlock the car, Lena saw which one Kara had chosen. She turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Really? The red Audi?" Lena asked and Kara just nodded. 

"If I said no to the flight, it was to avoid going at 250 km/hour and you choose the fastest car in the garage .... I'm lucky that air bags exist." Kara huffed, rolling her eyes, and opened the door for Lena. The two women settled in and left the garage.

Lena was amazed to see that Kara was doing quite well driving today, she may not have to replace her Audi tomorrow after all. Kara turned her attention to the road, as Lena looked out, they had just left National City, and were driving on a long road in the middle of nowhere. Lena returned her attention to Kara, watching her concentrate, a slight smile on the lips. She really enjoyed this break from L-Corp, no calls, no text messages except in case of extreme emergency. Kara noticed that Lena had been watching her without moving for a while.

"Do you like the view Mrs. Luthor?" Kara said without taking her eyes off the road. Lena’s smile only got bigger. She put her hand on Kara's thigh, which distracted her for 2 seconds.

"Indeed, it is rather incredible" replied Lena with a light squeeze on the blonde's thigh. 

Kara didn't flinch, she stayed focused on the road, as if nothing had happened. She turned on the radio, just to think of anything but the brunette's hand on her thigh, a little too high for her taste .... or not high enough. The music mixed with the wind now that the car's top was open. Lena immediately recognized the song and knew that in the next 2 seconds, in addition to the wind and music, a third sound will be heard ... that of her wife's voice. And as she guessed , Kara sang, her voice was always magical. 

Lena did not move her hand for the rest of the ride and Kara sang all the while. 

Once there, the two women were at the entrance of a large forest. Lena was watching her surroundings, trees everywhere, and the calm ....the calm made her feel peaceful. A little further there was a building she couldn't identify. She turned to Kara.

"You know that hiking and jogging are the same right? It's exhausting and I refuse to do it with you ... unless you carry me the whole way, then maybe I would accept .. " Lena said with a little face. Kara approached Lena, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't worry it's not hiking, but I would say, I might need to carry you at some point. " Kara explained, giving her a wink.

" Come on , they are probably expecting us already. " said the blonde, holding out her hand to the brunette.

Kara was excited, and guided Lena to the building. When she got close enough to read what the sign on the building, she stopped short. Kara turned to see if everything was okay. 

"Kara canyoning? Really? I say no to jogging or hiking, that's the same for canyoning. I survived the road trip, but I would surely not survive this. " Lena said, avoiding showing her panic, even though she knew very well that Kara knew it just by listening to her heartbeat. She walked over and hugged her. 

"Hey babe, nothing is going to happen to you, you are with me! You could fall from a plane and I would always be there to catch you .. " Kara stopped realizing what she had just said.

" .... ok, the plane was a bad example considering what happened with Edge ... but you'll see, it'll be great! At first it will be scary, then the adrenaline consumes you and it's just incredible! " Kara explained releasing Lena who was now smiling. 

Lena leaned over slightly to reach Kara's ear and whispered, "The adrenaline consuming you? Umm ... that's exactly what I experienced last night with you. If I had to choose, I would prefer to have adrenaline in bed, than in this forest … The adrenaline felt good yesterday but doing it in this forest is also very tempting." Lena whispered as she ran her fingers along the blonde's jaw.

Kara kisses her very quickly, almost too quickly for Lena to notice.

" Very interesting idea Mrs Luthor, but first." she held out her hand in the direction of the

building. "canyoning. We'll see later about satisfying your adrenaline cravings."

The two women entered the building, and a young man greeted them. He explained the different instructions for the activity. They then had to equip themselves. Lena smirked when she saw Kara put on the harness, because first she had absolutely no need for it and if she were to fall, it would be the harness that would break. Another man introduced himself as their guide for the activity, explaining that it would last about 2 hours. Lena had lost her smile a little when he announced the duration but it quickly came back when she saw Kara ready to jump everywhere like their daughters.

The beginning of the activity was rather easy, a few rivers to cross, some walls not very high to climb.

"Is everything alright?" Kara asked Lena. 

"Yes great, it's easier than I expected and when I get tired, I'll just climb on your back, " Lena explained, biting her lower lip. After an hour and a half of canyoning, they had climbed quite a bit, and were much higher. 

There were only 30 minutes of the activity left and Kara and Lena were having a blast

Kara's lack of seriousness stressed the attendant. She seemed not to be paying attention to where she was putting her feet, or if she hung on well, and the man wanted to pull his hair out from time to time. But he was okay with the fact that she got away with it like a boss, as if she had done that her whole life.

"If you continue like this honey, he'll end up with an ulcer, poor thing. Just buckle up and pretend at least! " Lena said in Kara's ear who rolled her eyes and tried to behave.

  
  


There was only one descent left to finish the activity. if all the other descents had been

rather easy to cross, even the small zip lines this seemed huge to Lena.

She looked at Kara slightly anxious. It was necessary to let oneself slide on the belt, which was 300 meters above the water, then take a huge zip line that ended in the water. In a large lake. Lena wasn't afraid of the streams. But lakes and ponds were not the same thing. 

Kara knew it, that's why she asked the attendant to do it in pairs rather than one by one. The attendant refused saying that it was dangerous if the one behind received impacts. Kara knowing very well that she was not risking anything, insisted.

"Please. She won't be able to go alone anyway. I'm not risking anything, I promise." Kara insisted as Lena sat down a little further on a rock, quietly waiting. 

The man finally agreed because he had to come back anyway one way or another. Kara turned back to Lena.

"I'm sorry Lena, but there's only one way, I should have asked before starting ... " Kara began lowering her eyes, feeling sorry. " If you want,we can go back by flying, you don't have to dive in the lake. " Kara finished.

" No, you're not going to fly like that, Gerry will know that you are Supergirl. If you're with me I will do it, in your arms I can do the impossible. " Lena replied with a weak smile. The lake ... the lakes had traumatized her ever since her mother drowned. She had never set a foot in one since then. But with Kara by her side, she felt strong enough to do it. She knew she was risking nothing.

The two women settled on the edge of the wall, Kara behind Lena hugging her tightly in her arms, placed a kiss of encouragement on the back of her neck. "I'm here, always" she whispered before sliding down the wall. The long slide was the fun part for both, especially since they were so close to each other. 

Once the slide was over, they had to settle down on the zip line. Kara decided to be in front of Lena, so that Lena wouldn't be the first to land in the water, but she settled down with her back to the lake, facing Lena under the reproachful gaze of the attendant. Once settled in, she hugged Lena, she

putting up her legs so that she encircled her with them, her arms around the blonde. It was at this moment that Kara threw herself back to descend the zip line. 

The moment was magical, as if everything was slowing down, and nothing mattered. The moment seemed to last forever, and Lena had completely forgotten the presence of the lake.

Kara felt the water come to her feet and at that moment, she allowed herself to let herself levitate enough so that the water reached her mid-thigh and therefore, did not touch Lena.

Lena noticed, hugging tighter against Kara while telling her it was good, she was ready.

Kara slowly lowered them into the water, without losing contact with Lena. The brunette was both anxious and serene. Without even realizing it, she was already out of the water, still in Kara's arms. 

She slid to her feet, and took a deep breath.

She had succeeded, she had overcome her fear. Well she hadn't swam in the lake, but she had returned there. Kara gave her a kiss on the temple, and they waited for the guide for a moment. 

When he appeared a few minutes later, they were already sitting on a rock laughing together. "How did you do it? Not to explode in the water?" he asked. Kara looked up at him. 

She was looking for an excuse, a good excuse ah! "I think the mechanism seized up so it slowed down before we got into the water until it came to a complete stop! "Kara lied and the guide was not convinced.

The three of them returned to the building to remove their equipment. The two women thanked the man for the very pleasant activity they had just had and headed hand in hand towards the car.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Kara, turning to Lena. Lena tilted her head nodding with a big smile

"I'm sorry for the lake ... I ... I had no idea that the activity would end that way otherwise- " Kara began before being interrupted by Lena. 

"Kara, everything is fine, that was great! Much more than I imagined, and the end ... it was .. I mean, it was hard, but with you .. everything is easier." Lena finished. 

They had almost reached the car when Lena pulled Kara towards her by the arm and trapped her against the trunk of a tree. Their intense gazes locked onto each other, Kara's questioning and Lena's ... hungry. Lena began to kiss the blonde's neck, who tilted her head on the other side to leave free access.

"Mrs Luthor, the proposal from earlier is still very interesting ..." Lena breathed between two kisses. Kara put her hands on the brunette's lower back to bring her closer. 

Lena raised her lips to kiss Kara with fury. While kissing Kara longingly, Lena began to let her hand go down to Kara’s chest. When the CEO grabbed a breast with her hand, Kara moaned lightly in her mouth. Lena broke the kiss so she could catch her breath, she put her forehead on journalist’s, without stopping her caresses. She was looking at Kara straight in the eyes, emerald green in sapphire blue. "I love you so much Kara" Lena whispered, placing a quick kiss on the corner of her wife's mouth. Kara smiled at the sweetness of the kiss.

"I lov.." Kara started.

  
  


Suddenly everything disappeared around Lena, the trees, the calm, the building, the car ... Kara ... then she heard a voice further away, more neutral.

"End of the simulation. Sorry Miss Luthor but two intruders are in the lab, I had to end the simulation. ” Hope explained - the artificial intelligence created by Lena more than a year ago.

Everything suddenly came back to Lena. 

Kara ... None of it was not true, it was a simulation created from scratch. None of this was real, not Kara not Lori and Lara ... her daughters that she had never really had ... Lex, obviously, lex is not nice in the real world ... Lena didn't want to think about what was real ... it was too hard .... She still had her eyes closed, she couldn't bring herself to open them.

She couldn't face reality ... Without even realizing it, her cheeks were already covered in tears. She was starting to falter, trying not to think about the worst possible thing ... she couldn't, it was unthinkable, it was way too hard. 

She was standing with her eyes closed, crying silently, having more and more difficulty standing, when the door opened, forcing her to open her eyes to see who was there, and then she collapsed. 

She fell to her knees, not being able to breathe, she placed her hands on her knees, staring at the ground ... trying to breathe unsuccessfully. She felt hands resting on her back and on her arms. Knowing very well who was there and why. The two people carried her on the sofa not far away. 

Lena thought of nothing, refusing to admit to the inevitable.

She wanted to stay like that, feeling nothing, forever. Because what she felt when she was awake was too hard to deal with. 

She heard someone talking, without even hearing words, little by little the voices became more clear. "Lena..Lena .. everything is fine lena, we're here" said the first voice, Lena recognized

Sam ... No! No! She should not let herself think. If she did, the memories would come back ... she has to empty her mind .. "Lena, look at us .." said the other voice,

Alex. No, not her… not Alex… that was too hard. When she made the mistake of looking up, she found Alex and Sam right in front of her and everything suddenly came back. The feeling was like someone stabbed her in the heart. Lena screamed in pain, not physical but emotional. 

The simulations were really good for her but getting out of them was horrible. 

"Lena you have to stop the simulations, you're getting worse ..."

Alex began softly. "You have to accept, you have to… "

Lena suddenly interrupted her. 

"NO! Don't say it! Don't say the word!" Lena shouted in pain. Sam grabbed both of Lena's cheeks forcing her to look her in the eyes. 

"Lena, it's been 6 months, you have to hear it, you have to say it, and you have to accept it despite everything ... and you have to stop these simulations, they will end up killing you, it's not good for you .. " Sam explained with a sorry look. Alex also had silent tears on her cheeks, as if she didn't even notice them anymore. 

Lena couldn't stand it, she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, she was in total denial. She spent most of the time in simulations, to avoid reality. After a few minutes of silence, Lena was still crying in Sam's arms. Sam was stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Lena, you have to hear it, I know it's hard for you. It's hard on all of us." began

Sam, hesitant. Lena was still crying with her hands on her face trying to hide from the truth. 

"Lena. Kara is dead. She left us 6 months ago. You can't live in denial anymore, and in a fake reality. " Sam finished closing her eyes in pain as she said the words out loud. 

Alex was trying to stifle her sobs. Lena had stopped crying suddenly, she was staring at the white wall in front of her, still in Sam's arms.

She couldn't come to terms with the death of the love of her life. She had been killed by Lex, during a long fight. He had captured Lena and Kara had come to save her, at the price of her life. In addition to the excruciating pain of losing her favorite being in the world, in the hands of her own brother she felt guilty. The blonde had sacrificed herself for her. And Lena couldn't accept it. She was angry with herself, she wanted Kara and above all she was angry with Lex. 

The only thing that helped her get better was

the simulations she had created. But she had found herself depending on them. She spent hours if not days locked in them, not having the strength to face life without her girlfriend. 

L-Corp was run by Sam, as Lena couldn't run the company at all during her mourning. She either spent her days at Kara's home, in her bed, hugging her costume in her arms and crying or in her lab with Hope working on impossible projects trying to find a way to bring Kara back. If nothing helped her calm down, she would let herself see the future that she would have, in a virtual reality. 

She could not accept it and didn't think she ever would. 

Kara was dead. Because of her, because of her family. The only thing that made her life

full and happy wasn't here. And she couldn't get over it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for the end, i did say something about being dead... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this :)  
> Don't hesitate to let a kudo and a comment ) 
> 
> Thank you very much!


End file.
